warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Wolves
The Red Wolves is a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines of unknown origin and Founding. The Red Wolves originally claimed the planet of Bloodfall in the Segmentum Solar as their Chapter homeworld. During the Indomitus Crusade, the Red Wolves were reinforced like many other existing Chapters with Primaris Space Marines of their genetic line. Following the Battle of Baal, the remnants of Hive Fleet Leviathan assaulted Bloodfall. Despite ferocious resistance, the Red Wolves' fortress-monastery ultimately fell to an assault by the Tyranids' Bio-Titans. After taking heavy losses, the surviving Red Wolves managed to evacuate off-world using the vessels of their remaining Chapter fleet. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Notable Campaigns *'Battle for the Cruiser ''Shadeblight (750.M41)' - The Red Wolves denied a warband of the Night Lords Traitor Legion the prize of the daemon-possessed Cruiser ''Shadeblight in the Ango Sub-sector. The Red Wolves stood alone against the Chaos Space Marines, and alone they stopped the menace the Night Lords presented to the sub-sector. *'Fourth Quadrant Rebellion, Sulsalid Campaign (775-777.M41)' - A full quarter of the Segmentum Solar and its outlaying systems were engulfed by a series of wars, revolts and secessionist outbreaks which set that part of the galaxy ablaze with civil strive that became known as the Fourth Quadrant Rebellion. With the civil conflicts affecting most of the systems, Renegade and xenos forces took advantage of the widespread anarchy. More than a dozen Space Marine Chapters were caught up in the fighting, either aiding one faction or another or simply defending their own territories whilst others were brought in by the Imperium to pacify the quadrant and finally put an end to the fighting. Four Astartes Chapters -- the Red Wolves, Dark Angels, the Raptors and the Skull Bearers -- were playing an important role in bringing the rebellion within the Sulsalid Sub-sector to an end. *'Fall of Bloodfall (Unknown Date.M42)' - In the wake of its defeat at Baal, Hive Fleet Leviathan launched a vast offensive along the southern border of the Segmentum Solar. The Tyranid assault reached as far into the galactic core as Bloodfall, homeworld of the Red Wolves. Recently reinforced with Primaris Marines, the Red Wolves proved stubborn and deadly foes, until the Leviathan unleashed its most fearsome weapons: broods of monstrous Bio-Titans, spawned in the brutal furnace of the Octarian War and glutted upon potent Greenskin biomass. Diverted from the ongoing war with the Orks, these monsters were formidable siege organisms. With colossal, hooked fore-limbs they smashed great rents in the Red Wolves' fortifications, and swarms of Genestealers flocked into the breaches. Their fortress-monastery hopelessly compromised, their losses horrific, the Red Wolves were forced to retreat, securing vital stocks of gene-seed and evacuating upon their remaining Battle Barges. Notable Red Wolves *'Hsud' - A Battle-Brother of the all-but-unknown Red Wolves Chapter, Brother Hsud is known only by the accounts given by Brother Pardis of the Tigers Argent Chapter, of which far more has been recorded, that relate to Brothers Xaver and Armando. Brother Hsud served five vigils of the Long Watch, all but one of these among the Deathwatch in the Jericho Reach. Brother Pardis appears not to know where the remaining vigil was served, though he speculates that it was far to the galactic northwest in a region Hsud once described to him as the heart of a burning nebula. Brother Hsud was reportedly incredibly old, even for a Space Marine, though his physical condition must not have been compromised in any way, for surely Master Ho'Tsun would not have selected him for the mission to the Slinnar Drift had it been. Hsud was considered a wise counsellor, and one Ho'Tsun was willing to heed. The only time Hsud's counsel was not heeded was when he cautioned his commander about entering an effigy chamber. Needless to say, had the Master of the Vigil heeded this advice, he may not have awoken the alien defenders and would not have fallen to the mechanical monstrosity that had destroyed the Deathwatch Kill-team's only means of exfiltration. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Red Wolves primarily wear red Power Armour. The trim of the pauldrons is black. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is golden. The white squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is located on the right pauldron. A red High Gothic numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The black High Gothic numeral stenciled on the left knee plate indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Red Wolves' Chapter badge is the profile of a red snarling wolf's head (similar to that used by the Space Wolves), centred on a field of black. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapter'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 49 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (8th Edition), pg. 31 *''Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen'' (RPG), pg. 33 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War: Part One'', pg. 100 es:Lobos Rojos Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding